Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a nano filament, and more particularly, to a carbon nano tube.
A carbon nano tube has a large anisotropic structure. A carbon nano tube has various structures such as a single wall, a multi wall bundle. An unusual structure and a physical property of a carbon nano tube may be applied to a plane display device, a memory device, a second battery, nano chemical sensor, an electromagnetic wave shielding material and a compound material for a removal of an electrostatic.